The present invention relates to a solid-state image pick-up device with high resolution, high S/N ratio, and good blooming resistivity and its charge transfer method.
The present invention has an object to provide a solid-state image pick-up device effective for repititive transfer operations in which when an amount of charge stored in a given capacitor slightly changes through the charge and discharge operation, only the changed amount of the charge is transferred to a capacitance with much smaller capacity than that of the former capacitor, at higher speed and good efficiency.
The present invention has another object to provide a charge transfer method for the above-mentioned solid-state image pick-up device.
One of the essential requirements required for a solid-state image pick-up device is a high resolution which requires a sufficiently increased number of picture elements. To this end, MOSLSI technology is employed, which is relatively easy to obtain in a high-density integrating fabrication and enables the imaging section, the shift register section and the junctions therebetween to be integrated into a discrete circuit.